November 2, 2017
Summary Mason Silver goes live on Facebook. He plays a video of a Tension actress, Erika Quintana, being interviewed by Morgan Rooms. She tells the story of what happened after a rehearsal right before Ascension. Painting Regarding the elephants: “Coupled with the image of their brittle legs, these encumbrances, noted for their phallic overtones, create a sense of phantom reality.” Sense of phantom reality seems to be a theme in these parts. (See full painting here. ) Quote "We are flesh and blood... It yearns for things from time to time... It yearns to replicate. To secrete, to grow the fire burning within... It doesn't with to be held, caressed or looked upon and judged. To be proven to be worthy... that is a malfunction. It is for broken little boys who still wish that mother approved, that mother loved them." - Horace Sinclair Activity Mason's Video In the Experiences Slack, both JustLurking and A show up and speak as if one person. finishing each others sentences. They tell those present to act, then call on MyChild to do their worst. At this point the forums are again taken over by MyChild and posts are edited to say 'LIES" over and over, then lead everyone to Facebook where Mason (or whoever he is at this point) broadcast live on Facebook. After a minute of silence, he starts playing a video of Morgan interviewing an actress from Tension, Erika. She describes her experience after an Ascension rehearsal. Video Transcript: Morgan: K. Thank you again for doing this. Please introduce yourself to anyone who doesn’t yet know you. Erika: Hi. My name is Erika. M: OK. Please just repeat exactly what you told me earlier. E: I feel…I feel so stupid. M: It’s OK. Please. E: I… M: It’s OK, please. Breathe. Calmly. E: A lot more went on with Ascension than people ever knew. I think…I think DLB and CS did a really good job making people buy into their world. And…the fiction they were selling. M: Fiction? What do you mean by that? E: Immersive theater. “The Tension Experience”. It was all just a front, of a facade, for something else. M: What was that something else? E: On the first night of rehearsals, I was invited to this…they called it a “social”. (here Morgan clicks a pen, begins taking handwritten notes) But there was nothing social about it. M: What was it? E: When I, when I, when I walked in, I knew I’d made a mistake. There was this weight in the air. And, uh, it was, it was really quiet. Really quiet. M: And what exactly did you see? E: It was…there was people, in, in suits, in really expensive suits, in really expensive beautiful dresses, and I…I felt…I felt judged, and I, I didn’t (book?). I didn’t. And then…and then…and then they broke us apart. And I was, I was, I was with Sam , and they broke us apart, and I LET them. I LET THEM. And I was taken into this room where it was a dining room but there was no table, there was no table, and then it was (?)…really quiet, it was really quiet…and I could hear them, I could hear them screaming and crying, I could hear Sam, I could hear Sam, Sam is the toughest girl I know (?) and I could hear her crying.